


Desperate

by ryry_peaches



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryry_peaches/pseuds/ryry_peaches
Summary: Kinktober Prompt 6: edging and 7: humiliation/spanking
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949026
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. I covered two days and three prompts which is cheating but also what is cheating on a pwp prompt list, u know? and i'll probably be checking out for the next couple prompts, so i just want y'all to get your bang for your buck. no pun intended.

"God, look at you," David says, awe coloring his tone. He's aware of it, knows that he sounds how he feels — amazed that this is something he gets to do, gets to have.

Patrick doesn't look. Instead, he writhes against the sheets, burying his face in his pillow. "David, I'm close, I'm close," he warns, and David smiles, waits just a beat more, and then pulls away, pulls back from where he's been wrapped around Patrick, slowly stroking his cock.

Patrick gasps, trembling, as he's pulled back again from the edge. He's on his knees with his legs spread by a bar, his arms shoved up under the pillow that he's currently all but smothering himself in.

"God, you're so pretty when you're desperate for it," David says, stroking a hand down Patrick's sweat-slick back. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He leans forward, whispering directly into Patrick's ear. "Are you going to beg me for it?"

"Oh, please, please won't you continue to deny me an orgasm," Patrick says surprisingly flatly considering how breathless he is.

David snorts and gives Patrick a little pop on the ass. "Don't be a brat."

"I'm ready to go again," Patrick says in his normal tone (well, his normal sex tone — which is his normal tone, but reedier, higher, breathier. David keeps asking if he can record it).

"Alright, baby." David strokes Patrick's flank again. "With the dildo, okay?" 

Patrick's already had the dildo tonight, and his hole is wet and open, and David slides the dildo right in. It's nothing flashy, a smooth blue affair, but the curve of it is perfect for nailing a prostate over and over, which David does, just going for it. This is Patrick's fourth round, and David thinks he can wring at least two more from him before he lets him come.

"Look at this hungry little hole," David says, delighting in the flex of Patrick's muscles as he tries to close his legs, tries to fight against the stimulation on his overwhelmed hole even as it eats the toy up. "So desperate, so greedy. I could stick anything in your slutty little ass and you'd gobble it up, huh?" Patrick grunts a protest, and David shushes him. "Not to worry. Nothing but the best for my pretty little slut."

Patrick moans, and David wraps an arm around his thigh to rub at his dick. The angle is awkward, one arm fucking the toy into him and the other pumping his dick, but it's worth it for the way that Patrick cries out his name.

And then David realizes that Patrick is warning him again, and he pulls back, pulls the toy away, but it's too late: no sooner does Patrick's hole start trying to clench around the air than his dick twitches and he's coming, hot and thick, painting his own stomach as he huffs and whimpers into his pillow.

David lets him ride it out — he's really not a sadist, he's not going to try and ruin Patrick's orgasm — but once Patrick has flopped down against the bed, his legs still spread obscenely by the bar, David lets out an unimpressed huff. "Did you just come?"

Patrick's voice is small and sheepish when he ekes out, "Um. No?"

David bites his lip on a smile and shakes his head, schooling himself. There will be plenty of time to appreciate how adorable Patrick is later. "Don't be a brat," he says instead. "You came, when I expressly told you not to. Little slut." He pets at Patrick's back and the back of his hair, soothing even as he insults him.

Patrick shakes his head as best he can. "Didn't mean to," he whines.

"Aw, you didn't, did you?" David tuts. "Not your fault, little airhead. You couldn't handle the responsibility."

The blush that spreads over the back of Patrick's neck is brilliant. "Not an airhead," he whines.

"Oh, so you were naughty on purpose, then?" David arches a brow, fully aware that Patrick can't see him.

Patrick doesn't like naughty any better than airhead, if the flush spreading and deepening across his neck and ears is anything to go by. "No," he mutters.

"Well, it's one or the other." David rubs Patrick's back. "Either you're too empty-headed to understand my orders, or you're too much of a little brat to obey them. So which is it?"

Patrick squirms. "Neither."

David almost smiles again; Patrick is so cute when he's bratty. Probably more so than David himself is, which says a lot because David is pretty damn cute when he's bratty, if he does say so himself. "Well, either way, I think you need to be punished," he informs Patrick as archly as he can. "You don't disobey me. You don't come when I specifically told you not to."

Patrick wiggles against the sheets. "No," he whines, stretching it into at least three syllables. 

"Yes," David whines back, mocking. He gets to work on the spreader bar, uncuffing Patrick and then moving his leg by the foot, rotating it in a wide circle before moving onto the other leg and doing the same. Once Patrick is wiggling his legs of his own accord, testing the circulation, David presses a kiss to one ankle and drops them.

"Alright," David says decisively, settling himself on the edge of the bed. "When you're good and ready, you can get over my knee."

Patrick whines and rolls over, and then just sits there for a moment, regarding David warily.

"Come here, crybaby," David says, patting his thigh. "Don't make me come get you." 

Patrick huffs and starts crawling down the bed, and when he gets to David he nuzzles against his shoulder. "I don't want a spanking," he says, and fixes David with his best sad eyes, wide and pleading. 

David just smiles at him. "It wouldn't be a very good punishment if you did, huh?"

Patrick puts on a winning pout, but slowly puts himself over David's lap. Their bed is high enough that he's sort of dangling there, and he wraps an arm around David's shin and just…trusts that David won't drop him.

"So you can follow orders," David teases. "How many, do you think?" Which is a trap.

"None," Patrick says, because he never gives up.

David tuts and smacks Patrick firmly on one cheek, delighting in the way his flesh jiggles. 

David can admit to himself that he's never been much for the physical domination stuff — spanking, bondage, all that jazz. He can give orders with the best of 'em, but when it comes to the physical aspect, he's always been the sub, and that's just how it's been. But Patrick…has opened a lot of doors for David. And frankly, anyone who can get their hands on that perfect little bubble-butt and not want to smack it is out of their mind, in David's opinion. 

Patrick whines and wiggles on David's lap, and David brings himself out of his reverie and back to the task at hand: spanking this delightful ass. He brings his hand down again and again, setting a steady rhythm but spreading the blows, letting the sting build. 

And Patrick — the show he put on when David was edging him to tears was delicious, but there aren't even words for the way he wiggles and whines, like he can't help it, like he's trying to be good and still and quiet but he just has to move.

"You mark up so pretty," David tells Patrick, taking a pause to rub a hand across his reddened flesh. "This is what you're meant for, isn't it? To just lie still and take what I give you, whatever I give you. It doesn't even matter." He starts up spanking him again, punctuating his speech. "I could fuck you or ride you or whip this ass raw, and you'd love every fucking second."

Patrick gasps loudly. "Yes, David, anything, anything you want," and then he's sobbing into David's shin, which is so… 

David doesn't hesitate to tug Patrick up into his arms, letting him sob it out against his chest instead. He wiggles at the contact of his sore butt on David's thigh, more like he's enjoying the ache than trying to ease it, and David just pets at his hair and shushes him.

Patrick gets it all out pretty quickly, and then he's meeting David's eyes with a tear-stained, snot-tracked face and a brilliant smile. "Want you to get off," he says, and how the hell can David say no to that? 

"Yeah, I'm gonna," he tells Patrick. "Lie on the bed, little crybaby, I'm gonna come on that pink ass."

Patrick wriggles his way up the bed, lying on his front, and David doesn't bother with anything flashy — just kneels beside him and jacks off steadily until the pressure hits its release point and he's coming all over that beautiful butt. And then he allows himself to collapse beside Patrick for just a moment.

"Okay," David says once he's got his breath back. "Time to get up."

"Mmph," Patrick says.

"Unless you want another spanking," David warns, completely empty threat, but it gets Patrick to roll over and throw his legs over the side of the bed and then actually stand, and David gets up right along with him. "Bathroom," David says, "march." He grabs their sex towel to throw in the hamper and follows Patrick to the bathroom.

David doesn't bother to shut the bathroom door — he doesn't shut any doors in the cottage, ever, luxuriating in all the space that's just for them — just directs Patrick to pee as he heads straight to the linen shelf for two washcloths, and immediately wets one and lathers it with a bit of body wash.

"Hm," is Patrick's only contribution beyond peeing and washing his hands in silence. David thoroughly removes the cool come from his stomach and ass, dabbing the leftover lube from between his cheeks. He rinses the cloth and gives it a little more soap so he can give himself a quick tits, pits and bits once-over (an act he only permits himself when they scene, because aftercare is more important than a full skincare routine, and he's already showered that day anyway). Finally he rinses it again and uses it to wipe the soap from both of them.

Next up is Patrick's face, which David runs a cool cloth over, collecting tears and snot and sweat. When he's finished, he holds the damp cloth to Patrick's nose and makes him blow.

Before they leave the bathroom, David dries them both with a fluffy towel and then wraps Patrick all snug in his robe. "Go to the bedroom, baby, I'll be right there."

"Okay," Patrick says, and sort of floats off in that direction.

David speed-walks to the kitchen and grabs two cool water bottles and a pack of Pop-tarts, then speedwalks back upstairs.

Patrick is on the bed reclining against the pillows, still in his robe, and now that he's clean of tears and come and sweat, he looks serene, so David figures he can be let be long enough to get into pajamas. He does hold the water bottle out to him, though. "Drink," he instructs. "And talk. Come on, likes, dislikes, moments you were holding in farts. You know the drill."

His joke has the desired effect of bringing Patrick's smile back from _space cadet_ to normal old _Patrick._ "I liked 'airhead,'" he says. "That was new."

"Yeah?" David digs out a pajama set and some underwear and wiggles into them. When he returns to the bed, he is pleased to note that Patrick is starting on the Pop-tarts. David manages to get the covers over both of them without disrupting Patrick's snack, and pulls Patrick back against his chest.

"Mhmm," Patrick says. "It made me feel small, but in a good way, you know? Like I didn't have to be smart, I didn't have to think because you were taking care of me."

"And you know," David says, ignoring Patrick's huff because he hears this speech every time David doms him, "that I didn't mean a word I said. Except that you're a slut, of course." He tickles Patrick's side, and Patrick giggles and squirms against him, snuggling even closer. "You are the smartest, brightest, kindest, most thoughtful person, and I love you so much —"

"And you will continue to love me regardless of what we do in bed," Patrick finishes for him. "And I love you, and also you did so well with the spanking, I don't think I'll even be feeling it in the morning. Perfect surface sting." He strokes a big hand over David's forearm and offers him a half a Pop-tart with the other.

"I love you forever," David says around his mouthful of Pop-tart. 

"I'll like you for always," Patrick teases. "Now, you kinda wore me out, and then you gave me carbs, so I'll be going to sleep now." And he curls against David's chest and does just that, immediately, leaving David to pet his hair and watch him sleep and think about how much he loves him until David falls asleep himself. 


End file.
